Drunken Admissions
by FrackinAmazin
Summary: A quick RevanCarth story about getting drunk and coming to terms with the truth. Review and I'll love you forever


Drunk. That was the only word that seemed to describe how Revan looked to Carth as he stumbled into the main hold of the Ebon Hawk. He too had been drinking, but obviously, she had gotten a head start. Earlier that day he had apologized for all of the things he'd said to her, but said he needed time to sort things out. He had seen the shimmer of hope in her eyes die out when he told her that. She knew he was sorry but it didn't seem like enough in his eyes. He walked up to her almost tripping and falling. She looked up from her drink, her beautiful emerald eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Hi," She spoke a little sheepishly at her current state.

"Hi," He said reaching back to rub the back of his neck. "Mind if I join you? I ran out,"

"Oh. I, uh, I guess," She said, a little disappointment creeping into her voice. She was hoping he had come to talk to her, not to drink with her. They sat in silence for a while having a silent drinking contest. By the time, Carth broke the silence they had both consumed quite a bit of alcohol.

"You know you are very beautiful," He said slurring his words. She blushed a little bit, but kept her eyes down not meeting his. "I'm not kidding," He said craning his neck to try to look into her eyes. "I'm not just saying that because of the…" He tried to count the bottles on the table but they were spinning." Well they keep moving so I can't tell, but it's because I am very drunk right now. You're gorgeous,"

Revan bit her lower lip, and kept her eyes focused on the drink in front of her. This was heading down a road she didn't want to follow piss drunk. However, this might be the only chance she got.

Carth took a deep breath. He needed to tell her. "Riles… Look I know that I said some harsh things to you, but I really am sorry, and I need you to know that I really am truly sorry and…"

"No, Carth, I understand, I've already accepted your apology. It's obvious that you want nothing else between us," Revan said standing and walking away toward her quarters. Her body had an unusual tolerance for alcohol; it hardly affected her. Carth stood quickly meaning to go after her, too quickly. He stumbled almost falling to the ground. He had to grab the chair next to him to stop his fall. Revan stepped into her quarters, closing the door behind her. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Taking a deep breathe she turned and walked over to her footlocker. She pulled her shirt over her head tossing it on the floor beside her. The door slid open and she quickly turned and saw Carth step in and shut the door. She quickly bent down to grab her shirt but Carth grabbed her around the waist, crashing his lips down on hers.

She froze, unable to register what had just happened. Carth sensed her hesitation and tried to pull away, but she stopped him, cupping the back of his neck, and kissing him back just as passionately. Her heart was pounding against her chest. Carth's hands shifted now moving over her back. She became increasingly aware of her lack of covering. He pulled her closer. His entire body was now pressed up against hers, molding perfectly to each other. Mind, body, and spirit all coming together to form one perfectly matched pair.

Carth's head was spinning. The feeling of her body against his, his mouth on hers, their tongues clashing in a passionate battle, was making him light-headed. Revan was equally shocked. The feeling of his worn soft leather jacket rubbing against her bare skin was amazing. His rough hands were moving over her body in an extremely gentle manner. The way he was holding her was making her never want to leave his arms again. The passion from her kiss was making him wish he could hold his breathe longer, but he couldn't. He pulled away smirking. Their foreheads still leaned against the others. Carth took a moment to catch his breathe all the while still looking into her brilliant green eyes. Then he spoke in a low, rough voice that was barely above a whisper.

"I love you, Riley, Revan; I don't care what you call yourself. I love you. I can't hate you. You're the one who pulled me out of the water, the one who gave me life again. I could never hate you, not after all that you have done for me,"

Revan's eyes filled with tears as a smile came to her face. "I love you too Carth, I have loved you since I pressed my self against you in the escape pod on the Endar Spire," For the first time since the Leviathan her eyes sparkled with the light that he had missed so much. He leaned down again brushing his lips against hers once more.

"Well I uh I should probably go I have a feeling I'm not going to happy tomorrow morning," He said still holding on to Revan as if he didn't want to let go.

"Stay here," She said smiling at him and kissing him lightly trying to persuade him.

"I would Beautiful but what would the others think," He said smirking smugly.

"I don't give a damn what the others think," She said nipping his lower lip.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Well alright then," He walked over to her bed, kicked his boots off, and laid down. She finished changing rolling her eyes at Carth as she told him to look away. She crawled into bed beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. She used the force to turn off the light. He kissed the top of her head before drifting off to sleep, dreading the hangover to come.


End file.
